Pulse
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: A group of amassed SOLDIERs say goodbye to a fallen comrade. SHORT oneshot, Zack centric, yaoi if you squint


Rain pelted the earth and thunder and lightning crashed in the heavens above. Zack groaned in annoyance, turning his head into the scratchy blanket that was draped around his body.

This was the third thunderstorm that week, marking at least another couple feet of rain that would have to be bailed out of the trenches. The Wutaian siege was slow-going, and the mini-monsoons were not helping ShinRa's troops capture the fortress on the hill any faster.

Food and morale were running low, but the warriors persevered and fought wholeheartedly, hoping to finish things quickly and without too many casualties (on either side), and that they'd return home soon. Even with these hopes, sitting in a muddy ditch with nothing to do but think and load ammunition was killing what little happiness was leftover in the camp.

The shaky tarp that acted as a roof swayed in the fierce winds, sending water cascading into the previously dry section. A chorus of moans from the men that were trying to sleep responded to the howl of the tempest as it sprayed them with liquid.

The sound of light footsteps that Zack knew all too well made him grin a bit though, and he glanced over at the entrance to see Cloud pull his helmet off of blonde spikes. Normally, Zack would have bounded over like his namesake suggested, yapping and laughing, but the SOLDIER knew that after a shift on the battlefield, being touched was the last thing that the little infantryman would want.

But, this was proved to be false as the trooper snuggled in with Zack without a word, and fell into a quiet sleep, lulled by the black haired man's presence. Zack permitted himself a small smile as he rubbed the blonde tresses atop his friend's head, before letting himself drift off into oblivion as well.

The awakening came only about an hour later.

Zack felt it before he saw it. SOLDIERs were known for their acute ability to pick up on one another over long distances, not in telepathy, as was rumoured, but in empathy. The emotions carried along the mako in their bloodstreams, or something. Zack had never given it much thought.

The agony that arced through his head was almost unbearable, dampened only by the realization that it wasn't him who was feeling this…void.

But someone was.

Zack buckled his armour and ShinRa issue sword to his uniform rapidly and was out the door in a flash. Mako enhanced speed permitted him to fly across the trenches, moving towards the main battlefield where fighting could break out at any time.

But he arrived too late. The battle was over, and in the center of the field was a circle of SOLDIERs, feeling the same thing that the young Second was.

In the center of the congregation of enhanced fighters, one was kneeling over a body that was slowly bleeding into the rain-slicked ground. A horrid wound that stretched from one side of the man's body to the other lay, gaping in his chest. Tears fell from the kneeling man (Zack recognized him as Lieutenant Jake Lyons, Second Class), but no one chastised him for it. They too, could feel the utter desperation and suffering that the death of the other man had left. A few of the encircling men wiped their own eyes at the carried-over emotions.

And then, slowly rocking the dying man in his arms, Lyons began to whisper something under his breath that, even with enhanced hearing, the group could only barely make out.

"…C-cur in gremio haeremus? Cur p-poenam cordi parvo d-damus?" Jake choked on the words as he held his dying partner, trailing off, rather than continuing.

The flood of love and comfort that surged through the connection startled him as others in the group picked up the prayer. Zack moved next to Angeal, who had his head bowed and hand across his heart in respect for the wounded form before them.

"What are they saying?" Zack whispered to his mentor as the chant grew louder, cutting through the darkness.

"A tradition in Mideel is to sing this song whenever a loved one passes. I grew up hearing it whenever someone died in Banora." Angeal murmured back, eyes still closed and lips beginning to follow the mantra.

"Stella nobis non concesiit, non concessit…" The dirge's tones were clearly heard against the oppression of the thunder, gaining an ethereal quality from the mix of the different voices that included that of Genesis and Angeal. The red general's voice was melodious, but somber, not trying to steal the spotlight or to show off.

Zack didn't know the lyrics of the ancient procession, but hummed to the best of his ability and sent as much comfort as he could to Lyons, and his best wishes that the limp male that was cradled in the lieutenant's arms would rest peacefully.

"Cur veniam petimus, in terram fatali…" The song ended, but hung in the air as thunder and rain crashed around the huddled people. A soft, green light flowed out of the barren earth and gently encircled the eternally sleeping man's form, lifting him softly away from his broken partner. The body slowly dissolved into the Lifestream, returning to its source, carried by the prayers and wishes of his friends and his ragtag family.

The sound of the rain swallowed up the night and the light faded, but the ring of SOLDIERs remained there for a long time.

(Line)

Hey! Just a quick oneshot to get the creative juices flowing and to let people know I'm alive. For those of you who don't already know, the song used here is "Yakusoku no chi" (The Promised Land), which is the choiral song that plays during Marlene's prologue and Kadaj's death in AC. Check it out (LEGALLY! DON'T BOOTLEG!)

I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry it's so short!

-Twilight Symphony.


End file.
